Saying I Love You
by Rin Ruka
Summary: Summary : Ciuman pertama dan terakhir Sasuke dan Hinata For #14SHKE Judul lagu dari Sistar (OST Playfull Kiss) yang terjemahannya sama sekali gak nyambung sama ini Fic Author newbi RnR minna .


Summary : Ciuman pertama dan terakhir Sasuke dan Hinata / For **#14SHKE /** Judul lagu dari Sistar (OST Playfull Kiss) yang terjemahannya sama sekali gak nyambung sama ini Fic./ Author newbi RnR minna~.

 **Saying I Love You**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#14SHKE**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Sasuke-Hinata**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), EYD ancur**

 **Dan segala warning yang ada**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

Tubuh renta itu sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, kulitnya yang keriput, wajahnya yang tirus, rambutnya yang beruban, dan tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ?" Wanita itu memanggil belahan jiwanya, yang dipanggil pun segera mendekat, dengan mendorong kursi roda miliknya-yang dipakainya-

"Aku disini Hinata." Wanita itu tersenyum lemah pada pria yang ada disebelahnya, tangannya menggapai-gapai keudara, sadar akan maksudnya lelaki itu pun menggenggam tangan Istrinya-Hinata.

"Ka-kau su-sudah makan ?" Tanyanya pada pria itu, ciri fisiknya hampir sama dengannya, rambut beruban, kurus, kulit keriput, tapi ia masih bisa duduk di kursi rodanya. Pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sas-suke Akkhhh !" Pekik Hinata kesakitan, yang disampingnya pun ikut terkejut dan dengan terburu-buru berteriak "Dokteeer, dookterrrrrr cepat kemari !"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **60 Tahun yang lalu**

Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha sangat ramai siang ini, disini sedang diadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang ke-5 untuk bungsu Uchiha yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi.

Mikoto menyambut tamu-tamu dengan gembira, jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan bocah disampingnya itu, menyalami para tamu dengan wajah tertekuk, dia tidak suka dengan pesta dia tidak suka dengan keramaian, dia lebih suka ulang tahunnya dirayakan bersama anikinya saja-berdua itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada sebuah pesta membosankan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang-dua orang lebih tepatnya menghampirinya dan Okaa-san nya, seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Kaa-san nya dan gadis kecil yang sembunyi di belakang wanita tadi, sekilas gadis itu mirip dengan wanita itu yang mungkin adalah Ibunya, rambut indigonya sebahu, poni rata, dan pipi chuby, 'Kawaii !' Batin Sasuke berteriak, ingin sekali dia mencubit pipinya yang chuby itu.

"Mikoto-chan !" Panggil wanita itu, Mikoto menoleh dan wajah nya pun langsung berseri-seri melihat siapa yang datang, sahabat baiknya Hyuuga Hitomi dan putrinya yang cantik Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hitomi-chan, lama tak bertemu, aku merindukanmu..." Ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Hitomi dengan sekuat tenaga saking senangnya, melupakan kedua putra-putri mereka yang melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan bingung tidak mengerti, tersadar Mikoto megenalkan putranya pada Hitomi dan putrinya-Hinata.

"Hitomi-chan,Hinata-chan ini Sasuke-kun dan Sasuke-kun ini Hinata-chan, dan Hitomi-baasan," Kata Mikoto memperkenalkan mereka.

"Ko-Konnichiwa .," Ucap Hinata dengan membungkuk, pipinya bersemu merah karna dari tadi dia-Hinata dilihat dengan begitu intens oleh Sasuke.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas yang membuat Kaa-sannya menghela nafas karna ulah putrannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun selamat ulang tahun ya, " Ucap Hitomi-Ibu Hinata dengan lembut disertai senyumannya.

"Terimakasih Obaa-san," Ucap Sasuke dengan menunduk sopan, dia tak mau kena marah Kaa-san nya karna beraku tidak sopan pada teman Kaa-sannya, Mikoto hanya tersenyum-bersyukur karna Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dengan Hn atau kalimat ambigu lainnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ucapkan selamat pada Sasuke-kun !" Ucpa Hitomi lembut.

"H-hai Okaa-san, Sas-sasuke-kun O-otanjoubi O-omedetou !" Ucap Hinata dengan gagap, jujur dia sangat malu dilihat seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"Arigatou Hinata, !" Sasuke berkata malu-malu sambil tersenyum tipis, yang sayangnya disadari oleh mereka berdua-Mikoto dan Hitomi- Mikoto juga ikut tersenyum malihat itu,

"E-eh ? H-hai Douita Sasuke-kun" Hinata saking terkejutnya menjwab dangan gagap-lagi.

"Hinata-chan main ya sama Sasuke-kun, Obaa-san dan Kaa-san Hinata akan berbincang dulu di sana" Kata Mikoto sambi menunjuk tempat tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun jangan nakal ya, ajak hinata berkeliling dan makan ya !" Perintah Mikoto ada anak bungsunya itu, yang diperintahkan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hinata-chan, Kaa-san pergi dulu ya" Hitomi mengecup pipi putrinya dan berlalu berjalan bersama Mikoto.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata berkeliling tempat ini, mengajak Hinata makan yang enak, mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat akhirnya. Mengelilingi tempat dengan tangan kecil Sasuke yang menggemgam tangan mungil Hinata dan tak mau melepaskannya, Hinata hanya bisa merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Konoha Internasinal High School adalah sekolah favorit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang jenius kaya saja, terkecuali untuk mereka yang mendapatkan bea siswa masuk kesini. Disana-parkiran sekolah- Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tingkat akhir sekolah ini berada, bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo sepinggang, dengan kulit pucatnya sedang berusaha membujuk Sasuke unuk segera turun masuk kekelas.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa tidak turun kelas akan segera dimulai, nanti kita terlambat!"

"Kita ini sudah ujian Hinata, untuk apa belajar lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke sarkasme.

"Ini latihan Ujian masuk Universitas Sasuke, ayolah otak ku tak sejenius dirimu, !"

"Hn.." Akhirnya meeka berdua masuk juga ke kelas untuk belajar menyiapkan ujian masuk Universitas yang mereka inginkan, Hinata tak memudarkan senyumnya kala itu tapi mengingat sesuatu senyumnya pudar begitu saja, Kenapa ? karna dia-Hinata bingung sendiri dengan persaannya ini pada Sasuke, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, sekolah bersama, berangkat bersama, bahkan satu kelas terus semenjak SD dan selalu duduk berdua hingga sekarang-Lulus SMA- tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka hanya sekedar adik-kakak, sahabat atau yang lainnya, Hinata bingung akan ini, juga akan perasaannya cinta, kasih sayang atau hanya rasa saling membutuhkan saja, entahlah..

"Kau kenapa ?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak kaget menoleh.

"Lie, hanya saja Sasuke-kun..." Kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung diudara begitu saja, Sasuke yang cukup peka mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan Hinata, ia-Sasuke sendiri juga bingung ia merasa seperti ini sudah cukup daripada berpacaran yang ujung-ujung nya putus setelah bertengkar, pemuda berambut emo itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan Hinata-nya itu saja, sederhana, simple. Uchiha bungsu itu kadang juga berfikir apakah semua orang yang pacaran itu akan putus ? dan jawaban ambigu pun didapatnya, pernah sekali Sasuke bertanya pada Aniki-nya tentang itu tapi malah terkena ceramah panjang lebar 'Otouto, tidak semua orang yang pacaran itu berpisah kok tergantung orang yang melakukannya, jika didasari cinta dan logika yang tinggi, aku yakin itu akan awet seperti aku dan konan-kekasihnya- misalnya dari SMA sampai sekarang. Berilah kejelasan hubunganmu dengan Hinata, itu kalau kau seorang lelaki sejati, haha' tawa nista dan celotehan Aniki-nya itu masih teringat jelas diingatnya 'lelaki sejati hn?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghela nafas kasar. Dikelas pun dia tidak berkonsenttrasi dengan pelajarannya karana memikirkan hal 'itu' atau memang sudah tidak berminat, entahlah.

Saat pulang pun mereka tetap diam dan sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Setelah dia-Sasuke- mengantar Hinata pulang ia langsung menuju rumahnya dan segera mengurung diri dikamarnya-merenung- suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya dan ia segera membukakan pintu dan mungkin akan memarahi orang yang mengganggu waktu nya itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sinis pada Itachi-Anikinya- Itachi pun tak menghiraukan Otouto nya itu dan lansung saja masuk nyelonong ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sedang galau ya, Otouto ?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat alisnya menyatu 'Darimana dia tau?' itu lah yang sekiranya Sasuke fikirkan.

"Hn.." Jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke pun meluncur dengan mulusnya.

"Hah! Kau ini, aku beri kau saran ya Baka Otouto, Hinata itu cantik kawaii baik dan pintar masak" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat dahi adiknya berkerut, bingung lebih tepatnya. Itachi seolah tak peduli pada kebingungan adiknya itu, ia kembali melanjukan ucapannya "Jadi kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada padamu, di mencintaimu kau pun juga begitu kan ? jadi untuk apa menahan diri seperti itu, urusan putus dan sebagainya itu bisa difikirkan nanti kan ? yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengadapi apa yang ada didepanmu saat ini Sasuke." Itachi menutup ceramahnya dengan senyum singkat lalu berkata lagi "Kau tidak ingin pergi sekarang ?" dan menit itu juga Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi, sebelum ia membuka pintu menoleh sekilas dan berkata "Arigatou Itachi-nii " setelah itu tak terihat lagi. Itachi tersenyum lega melihat adiknya itu.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata untuk segera sampai ke taman dekat rumah Hinata, sebelumnya ia sudah menghubungi Hinata bahwa dia akan menunggunya ditaman dekat Kediaman Hyuuga sekarang, dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang lalu berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi.

"Hinata.." Panggilnya yang membuat sang empunya nama menoleh dan menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku.. ekhm.."

"Hm ?" Wajah Hinata penuh tanya, segeralah ia menghampiri Sasuke,

"Anata no koto ga daisuki, Hinata. Tsukiatte kudasai ?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas sambil menatap mata Hinata, ia-Sasuke melupakan kegugupan yang sempat menggelayutinya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini, begitulah keyakinan yang Sasuke buat. Hinata yang mendengarnya-pengakuan cinta- terkejut taklupa rona merah di sekitar pipinya menjalar dengan cepat, matanya berkaca-kaca, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab dan sebagai gantinya ia-Hinata- memeluk Sasuke sambil mengangukkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya tersenyum senang dengan itu semua kebingungan yang ada di hati Hinata dan Sasuke hilang sudah. Merengkuh Hinata dengan erat seolah jika dilepaskan akan hilang begitu saja, Hinata menguraikan pelukannya menatap Sasuke-kekasihnya- dengan mata sedikit berairnya, Sasuke segera mengunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Hinata, tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Hinata menariknya mendekat selanjutnya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya diikuti dengan Hinata yang memejamkan matanya, dan terjadilah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya, hanya sekedar sapuan lembut dibibir.

Mereka menjalani kehidupan baru di Universitas dengan status baru sebagai seorang Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi tak lupa juga seorang kekasih, berharap tidak terpisahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Empat tahun mereka menempuh pendidikan di Universitas, lulus dengan gelar sarjana yang melekat pada diri mereka, berkerja, memperoleh pengalaman, dan disaat umur mereka sudah metang untuk menikah mereka akan menikah, punya anak, menantu bahkan cucu. Itu adalah harapan setiap orang untuk bahagia. Dan untuk Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka akan membuat kebahagiaan itu menjadi kenyataan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah menunggu diluar ruangan istrinya yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, ia-Uchiha Sasuke- sangat cemas terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Istrinya, mereka sudah tidak muda lagi mereka sudah berumur 65 tahun, mereka sudah punya anak dan anak mereka pun sudah menikah bahkan mereka-Sasuke dan Hinata- sudah mempunyai cucu yang lucu. Kekhawatiran itu terbukti saat dokter itu keluar, dengan segera Sasuke bertanya pada dokter itu bagaimana keadaan istrinya,

"Nyonya Uchiha meminta anda untuk masuk, Uchiha-sama !" Dokter itu hanya berkata demikian, mungkin makan yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke, dia-Sasuke- Bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti. Sasuke segera masuk dengan didorong oleh dokter itu.

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu Nara-san !" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Istrinya yang terbaring disana dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-sama "

"Tempatkan aku disamping Istriku, aku ingin bersamanya disaat-saat terakhirnya."

"H-hai Uchiha-sama " Dokter Nara itu membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri memapahnya berjalan menuju ranjang istrinya dan tidur disamping istrinya.

"Arigatou untuk semuanya Nara-san, kau boleh meninggalkan kami!"

"Hai, saya permisi Uchiha-sama"

Pintu tertutup menandakan hanya mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Hinata, terimakasih untuk selama ini, menjadi Istriku, Ibu dari anakku, nenek dari cucuku, aku sangat bahagia kita hidup bersama sampai saat ini. Sekarang kita akan pergi dengan tenang karna orang-orang disekeliling kita sudah bahagia, dan juga kita harus bahagia bersama disurga sana, Hinata Aishiteru. " Ucap Sasuke smbil mencium bibir kecil Hinata hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata setelah Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya.

"Oyasumi, Hinata." Kata terakhir Sasuke ini disertai dengan menggemgam tangan Hinata yang ada disebelahya dan meletakknnya didadanya.

Dan saat itu juga kedua mata lavender milik Hinata dan kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke tertutup. Berhenti melihat dunia ini. Mereka tertidur selamanya dengan senyuman di wajah mereka menandakan tidak menyesal meninggalkan dunia ini, juga dengan tangan yang saling menggengam tanpa mereka lepaskan.

 **~The End~**

Anata no koto ga daisuki : Aku sayang kamu

Tsukiatte kudasai : Jadilah kekasihku

Kata ini saya cari di google, maaf jika aneh.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna-san

Terimakasih sudah membaca

 **Rin, 03 Juni 2015**


End file.
